<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>World of Cultivation by BrushDog, Kirideth, Opalsong, RevolutionaryJo, RubyD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187139">World of Cultivation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrushDog/pseuds/BrushDog'>BrushDog</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirideth/pseuds/Kirideth'>Kirideth</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong'>Opalsong</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo'>RevolutionaryJo</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyD/pseuds/RubyD'>RubyD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Audio Only Work, Drunk Podfic, Extreme podficcing, Failboats In Love, Gamer Lan Wangji, Gamer Wei Wuxian, Humour, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Public Podfic, Sects are Guilds, Very Dubious Sound Quality, Wei Wuxian is Leroy Jenkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrushDog/pseuds/BrushDog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirideth/pseuds/Kirideth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyD/pseuds/RubyD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which coffee shop employee Wei Wuxian is actually a masterful Leroy Jenkins, Lan Wangji is one of the twin Jade pillars of the Lan Guild, and the Módào Zǔshī setting is World of <strike>Warcraft</strike> Cultivation.  Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji meet, fall in love, take World of Cultivation by storm, and finally get together with the help of their friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>World of Cultivation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Recorded at an Izakaya in Japan!! We were drinking and got creative (and managed to capture the moment for once).  However, this does mean that the sound quality on this recording isn't the best and that there is a LOT of background noise.  I edited it and think it is understandable for the most part.</p><p>This is an AUDIO ONLY WORK.  There is no text.  If you feel inspired to write a traditional narrative or make a transcript go for it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="cover">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="credit">cover art by Opalsong</p>
</div><div class="content"><h3>Streaming Audio</h3><p> <audio></audio></p>
<h3>Download</h3><table><tbody><tr>
<td><a href="https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/MDZS/World%20of%20Cultivation.mp3">MP3</a></td>
<td>00:28:42</td>
<td>20 MB</td>
</tr></tbody></table><h3>Crosspost</h3><p>cross posted at <a href="https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/">Dreamwidth</a></p></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443599">lanwangji has logged off (a World of Cultivation remix)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery">growlery</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>